The main focus of this program is to develop chemical methodologies to define the major components of vaccines and other biological products, with special emphasis on MAP and lipopeptides. In order to accomplish the objectives, the Laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of protein analyses and peptide syntheses are also maintained. Current projects include: Establishment of chemical methodology for the characterization of the MAP and the establishment of synthesis methods to obtain chemically defined and pure MAP peptides; Establishment of new techniques for covalently linking synthetic peptides to lipopolysaccharide carriers including new covalently bound adjuvants; Provide support for quality control of peptide or polypeptide products intended for vaccines, diagnostics and therapeutics; and Synthesize chemically defined peptides mimicking host or microbial proteins for the pathogenesis study conducted in CBER.